Main Quest (SV)
Skytree 1 The player wanders into a barren land looking for water. Upon discovering the well is dry, an unknown Harvest Sprite says he will take you to the Harvest Goddess. Maybe the player can bring this land back to its former glory. After speaking with the Harvest Goddess, the player vows to bring life back to this land. The first Skytree is revived with the player's power of caring and Rowan the Harvest Sprite is awakened. Request: Save the Harvest Goddess! * Receive hoe, watering can, and shovel Skytree 2 Till the Land: '''Till 4 squares of land. '''Sowing Seeds: '''Plant the 4 cabbage seeds '''Getting Water: '''Fill your watering can at the well '''Watering Crops: '''Water the four cabbage squares * '''Rewards: House unlocked. Menu unlocked. Flowers for Carol: '''Bring 1 Marguerite flower to Carol * '''Flowers for Carol Reward: Carol and Dean move into the town and open the flower shop. Fresh Fertilizer: '''Use a fertilizer on one of your plants '''Sam's Challenge: '''Bring 1 Cabbage to Sam * '''Sam's Challenge Reward: Sam moves into town. The power of caring about growing flowers revives the second Skytree and awakens Blossom the Harvest Sprite. The Harvest Sprites can now help with chores. Skytree 3 Catching Fish: '''Bring 3 Perch to Bastian * Receive fishing pole and learn to fish '''Party Preparation: '''Cook 3 grilled fish * Learn cooking '''Party Preparation Reward: Bastian and Elise open the restaurant. The power of caring about fish revives the third Skytree and awakens Dewey the Harvest Sprite. Skytree 4 Finding a Mine Jump the river and climb to the mine. * Receive Harvest Sprite Whistle * Learn terra-forming * Reward: 3 Material Stone and Gus's Forge opens Talk to Doc and gather his materials. *'Reward:' instant build barn Cheer Up Max! Help Michael and Gabriel make Maxwell again. Make Deluxe Food: '''Bring 1 Black Bass and 3 corn to Elise '''Make Special Food: '''Bring 1 Perch and 2 corn to Elise Talk to Bastion in the Inn Talk to Michael in Sofia's Livestock '''Make Max's Favorite Food: '''Bring 2 cabbage, 3 mosquitofish, 1 tomato to Elise * '''Cheer Up Max! Reward: Purchasing animals is unlocked. Skytree 4 is revived and the Harvest Sprite, Calvin, awakens. Two harvest sprites may now help out. Skytree 5 Reaching the Sky Find the Skytree Seedling Talk to Carol and Dean. *Note: After this part is completed, Carol will not be able to sell you flowers until "Medicine Ingredients" is completed. Medicine Ingredients: Bring 10 celery, 2 hot pepper, and 2 milk to Jeanne Mysterious Seedling: Plant the seeding, wait a few days until a cutscene. * Reward: improved Harvest Sprite Whistle. A Special Gift: Strawberry jam. Talk to Bastian. A Magic Container: Talk to Doc. Doc needs glass and softwood lumber. Get a Hammer: Talk to Gus * Reward: Hammer Once you obtain the strawberry jam and the magic container, bring them to the Harvest Goddess. The fifth Skytree will grow, allowing you to visit the Harvest God and awakening the Harvest Sprite Woody. Skytree 6 Get a Powerful Hammer Talk to Gus Help Melanie: Talk to Naomi Build a Boat: 5 Hardwood Lumber Make Strong Axe: Talk to Gus. 1 Mithril and 3 Iron Make Glasses: 2 Glass, 1 Gold, 2 Softwood Lumber * Reward: receive Master Axe and Master Hammer * Reward: Raft Gorgan's Challenge Ask the Harvest Goddess. Visit the Spring at 8 PM on a sunny day. The bird will fly away, and Calvin will tell you to ask Gabriel for help. The next day, talk to Gabriel. He will meet you at the Harvest Goddess Spring that night at 8 PM. Bring the bird's feather to Gorgan. The sixth Skytree is revived, and the Harvest Sprite Flint awakens. Skytree 7 Find the Centennial Solace Speak to Doc Find Magic Vegetables: '''Talk to Gareth '''Find the Cyanocrystal: Talk to Sam, then talk to Flint Flint's Request: 2 Ultimate Milk Another Cyanocrystal: To unlock this quest, Sam will appear at your house the following morning. Talk to Flint again, then visit Sam's house. Talk to Cyril after a dream about him. Talk to Doc, then visit the tree seedling. Talk to Harvest Goddess, Harvest God, and Gorgan. Win Two Festivals: Talk to Sam to unlock this quest. Win 2 festival. The previous festival wins count. Talk to villagers to improve your chemistry. When the Harvest Goddess tells you to gather the people, go to the Skytree seedling and press A. The seventh Skytree will revive and awaken Oliver. Save the Harvest Goddess: Rewards * Some exotic crops can now be grown * Field fully expanded * Villagers will now have 5+ requests * You can now get the quests from Doc that rewards expanding your house * New wild animals, including a bear * Weather will now include storms, fog, and blizzards Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Category:Pages without Pictures